


It's Not Always Good to be 'Puncture'al

by ChibiBreeby



Series: Android AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Android AU, Commission work, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBreeby/pseuds/ChibiBreeby
Summary: Makoto had one job: keep watch over three well tempered androids. He manages to lose all three under two minutes.





	It's Not Always Good to be 'Puncture'al

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharlotteML](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteML/gifts).



> This was a comissioned work for CharlotteML! She didn't actually ask me for one, but because she did help me out majorly, I wrote this little thing for her.  
> A few notes before you read: This is part of my Android AU, where the DR kids are all androids and they have a respective scientist that they were based off of. The androids go by their last name, while the scientist goes by their first name. (more information is here: https://derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com/post/162132912412/scientist-roles-in-android-au )  
> This specific event takes place before this event here: https://derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com/post/161892811187/weird-dr-dream). ((Also Charlotte herself has written a few things for this AU as well, so you guys should totally check those out too!))  
> I will hopefully start writing this out soon, as I've been meaning to get started on that for awhile, but I plan to finish The Jealousy Game first, and then get this actually written out and posted.

Makoto was panicking. He had one job: look after the androids while Chihiro went to get his equipment to run some diagnostics testing. It shouldn’t have been an issue. He had to watch three androids, and they were all in good temperament, so there shouldn’t have been a problem. He had stepped out to take a quick phone call from his sister for two minutes, he didn’t think it was possible for three androids to vanish within that time. Unfortunately, they had. So now Makoto was running around the place looking for Ludenberg, Maizono, and Asahina hoping they didn’t somehow get stuck somewhere or get stolen without getting into massive amounts of trouble himself.

He checked with in at Leon and Mondo’s lab first, since that was the closest. They both said that they hadn’t seen them since their last tune up. He then had gone and checked with Toko, who had stammered that she hadn’t and that he was an idiot for losing them in the first place before she went back to ~~writing her love stories~~ working on her notes and ignoring him. Then he stopped in by the guard station to see if they popped up nearby.

“I’m sorry Makoto, I haven’t seen them, do you want me to put the lab on lockdown?” Sakura asked him, which he had told her not yet, because he didn’t think they’d be in danger, other wise Kyoko would have sent a message. He did ask to check the camera feed, which lead him to running towards the rec room. The feed had shown the three female androids getting up as soon as he left, walking down the hall and going into the rec room before Makoto had zoomed out of the security office.

He slammed the door open, ready to give a lecture to the androids, but it died on his tongue once he saw what exactly was happening.

Ishimaru was currently giving instructions to the three missing androids, along with Oowada on how to do...was that a cross stitch? He watched as each one of them were working on a bunch of different cross-stitch patterns, talking amongst themselves, or in Oowada’s case, grumbling at the task. Maizono has one with a couple of music notes, Asahina has one of a cartoon donut, Ludenberg has one with a fluffy cat while Oowada has a simple dog pattern. Ishimaru’s looks like it’s a fireworks pattern or somesort. 

“Oh! Hello Makoto!” Ishimaru booms once he notices him standing in the doorway, and Makoto shakes his head. Asahina and Maizono look up at him with wide, guilty look, while Ludenberg continues to work on her cross-stitch as if she didn’t do anything wrong.

“Er...what’s going on here?” Makoto asks, walking into the room to get a closer look at the different cross-stitches they were working on.

“Ishimaru had invited us to learn how to do these cross-stitch projects he’s been working on, and we didn’t want to be late.” Maizono explains, and Ishimaru nods his head.

“Yes! One of the scientists had one with her one day, and she taught me how to do them during her lunch break.” Ishimaru says happily, and Makoto thinks that Ishimaru had probably been a little more assertive about learning than he was letting on, but he’d figured there was no harm done...except:

“I’m glad you guys are learning new things, but you kind of just left without warning, and Chihiro still has to do a diagnostics check on your three.” Makoto tells them, and Ishimaru whips his head around to look at them.

“You had diagnostics testings and you left before they were completed?! That’s unacceptable! You should have stayed!” Ishimaru says, and both Maizono and Asahina let out apologies. Ludenberg on the other hand, smiles daintily at him.

“But Ishimaru, Makoto had left the room, so we thought it was safe to leave as well. And he did not tell us to wait for him.” She places a hand to her mouth, and her expression is almost cat like. Makoto goes to object, but then he thinks about it. He hadn’t told them to wait there while he took the call. He hadn’t told them anything at all, since he had rushed out to answer the phone. Usually Komaru only calls him at work when it’s an emergency, so he had been too concerned. Oops…

“Okay, that was my bad, but you guys have to come back now to get the diagnostics finished up.” Makoto says, and Ishimaru nods in agreement. 

“Yes! That is more important than doing cross stitching.” Although there is a hint of sadness on his face as Ishimaru says this. Oowada takes this chance to move over to sit next to him, putting his cross stitch pattern down.

“Hey, it’s alright Ishi, you still got me here to do this cross thing to work on, yeah?” He says, and Ishimaru smiles at him, although he still looks sad. The girls look upset too, so Makoto chimes in as well.

“Plus, I don’t think Chihiro has any other tests to run after that, so they can come back afterwards?” Makoto offers. The girls and Ishimaru perk up in happiness, while Oowada shoots him a glare, although Makoto isn’t quite sure why.

“Yay! Then we can finish working on these together!” Asahina cheers, waving hers around, before she quickly stops and puts it down, worried the stitching might come loose.

“Alright, let’s get going. I’m sure Chihiro is wondering where we are, and the sooner we get that done, the sooner you can come back.” He tells them. The girls each leave their cross-stitch patterns on the table, and head out of the rec room in a hurry. Makoto heads out with them, waving at the remaining two. Ishimaru waves back while Oowada just rolls his eyes and starts to ask Ishimaru to help him.

As they walk back, Makoto wonders if Ishimaru has an extra one for him to do as well...

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot: **I am still taking commissions!** If you would like one, some more information is here: https://derpyflowergarden.tumblr.com/post/174285170407/ko-fi-page-emergency-drabble-commissions  
>  Any and all help would be much appreciated!


End file.
